New Percepts of the Legion
New Percepts of the Legion is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the future Legion Fortress. Story The player and Jet have to pass through the Legion Fortress, which has changed into a technologically advanced military stronghold, with cannons and missiles everywhere. Jet informs the player to be careful for the wardens, as they are trained in shadow energy practice. On their way, she tells them that her village was destroyed by Shadow's army when she was still a teen. She was forced to hid in a nearby forest with some other kids. When she returned, there was nothing left of her village, aside from ruins, ashes and silence. Jet feels a bit like ashes since then. Suddenly, they are spotted by a warden. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the warden before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Warden *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Restrainer (Flail & Shield) *Armor: Steel Order *Helm: Encouragement Helm *Ranged Weapon: Prototypes (Electromines) Perks *'Iron Grip ' A chance to withstand Shock without dropping his weapons. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of its attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of its attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from its health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of its attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush ' Smashes the ground with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Ram' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Choke ' Throws a Shadow energy forward at neck level. If the player is grabbed, they will be telekinetically choked, suspended in midair, before being slammed headfirst into the ground. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery New Percepts of the Legion (1).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (2).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (3).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (4).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (5).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (6).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (7).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (8).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (9).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (10).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (11).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (12).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (13).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (14).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (15).jpg|If player loses New Percepts of the Legion (16).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (17).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (18).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (19).jpg|If player wins New Percepts of the Legion (20).jpg New Percepts of the Legion (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)